A virtual machine system for controlling the execution of a virtual machine that utilizes a device is known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a virtual machine system capable of deactivating a virtual machine. According to Patent Literature 1, when the virtual machine is executing processing involving a device, the virtual machine system does not deactivate a virtual machine until the virtual machine completes the processing.
This virtual machine system does not deactivate the virtual machine that is executing the processing involving a device. This allows the virtual machine system to safely stop the virtual machine without causing inconveniences that might happen when the virtual machine is stopped in the middle of the processing.